Part Time Pal
Part Time Pal is a 1947 American one-reel animated cartoon and is the 28th Tom and Jerry Short. It was animated by Michael Lah, Kenneth Muse, Ed Barge, Pete Burness and Ray Patterson, produced in Technicolor by Fred Quimby, directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, and released to theaters on March 15, 1947 by Metro-Goldwyn Mayer. Pete Burness animated around half of this episode, but never received any credit for leaving the studio shortly after the episode was released. Plot Tom is being scolded by Mammy-Two-Shoes in the kitchen warning him to keep the mouse of out the fridge or he gets thrown out and she hands Tom her broom. As she leaves, Tom holding the broom, marches around the kitchen alert. However, Jerry opens up a grille on the floor, exposing a hole, and directs Tom into it. Tom gives chase, but he trips over some empty milk bottles Jerry had moments before rolling into his path. Speeding out of control, Tom falls into a barrel of cider in the basement, and he drinks the cider. [[wikipedia:Image:PartTimePal2.jpg|thumb|200px|left|A drunken Tom emerges from the cider barrel, inebriated, to become Jerry's Part Time Pal.]] Completely drunk, he befriends Jerry and makes his way back to the kitchen, drunkenly sharing the food with his new friend, making a mess in the process. When he pulls a tray of food from the fridge, it collapses on him with a crash. This wakes up Two Shoes, who comes downstairs to investigate what is going on. Jerry hides the drunken Tom, covering his mouth so that his hiccups are not heard. Two Shoes enters to discover the kitchen in a shambles, and badmouths the cat who she believes has gone AWOL. As Two Shoes leaves the room, Tom emerges from his hiding place, but he trips up over some of the spilled food and crashes into the refrigerator where he is squirted with some water, sobering him up again. Jerry, holding a chicken drumstick, approaches Tom, unaware that he is now sober and very angry. Tom chases after Jerry towards the bathroom, but slips on a bath mat and crashes into a wall. A bottle of bay rum (a kind of lotion, not alcohol) falls from the bathroom shelf and into Tom's mouth, causing Tom to become blitzed again. Tom takes Jerry into the dining room for dinner and rings the bell, expecting service for them both. But Two Shoes is upstairs, fast asleep and doesn't hear. The drunken cat grows impatient, and despite Jerry's objections, goes upstairs to get her. He takes a pitcher of water, recites, "One for the money, two for the show, three to make ready and four to go!" and douses her with it. Two Shoes screams furiously, hurls some furniture at Tom, and then chases him downstairs with a broom, wrecking the house in the process. Jerry goes down the stairs to watch the fiasco of Tom being chased into the night by Two Shoes with Two Shoes missing every time as Tom is lifted by his drunken hiccups. Censorship *On Cartoon Network, not only is Mammy's voice redubbed, but her line, "Well, slap my face, if this ain't a mess!" was changed to "Well, I'll be darned, this is such a mess." Also, Tom's drunken speech, "One for the money, two for the show, three to make ready and four to go!" when he prepares to splash Mammy-Two-Shoes with water was muted. Voice cast *Lillian Randolph as Mammy-Two-Shoes and Tom (original) (uncredited) *Thea Vidale as Mammy Two Shoes and Tom (dubbed version) (uncredited) Availability DVD *Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection Vol. 2, Disc One *Tom and Jerry Golden Collection Volume One, Disc Two References External links * * Category:1947 animated films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by William Hanna Category:1940s American animated films Category:1940s comedy films Category:Films featuring Mammy Two Shoes